


Lance you tease!

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Lance is a tease, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Prosthesis, Season 8 Doesn't Exist, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Shiro was literally ready to gave an hand for the cause.But not LanceLance was his.°°°°°So, Shiro wanted to give Lance a special night, but nooo… Lance had to go, and wave is perfect ass under the two noses of some random prince.





	Lance you tease!

What moment if not midnight of Halloween for the Pumpkin Queen debut. So, I don't have a beta-reader and I'm not english so if you find any error, fell free to tell me :)

Enjoy.

[ ](https://ibb.co/zZY9n1Q)

Shiro wasn’t pleased. Lance was aware about what was waiting for him inside their quarters.  
It was his fault to be fair. They had a solemn diplomatic something that evening. Allura insisted to have them all attending to it.  
That’s how he found himself lurking over Shiro right before the ceremony. He tried to get the Capitan to be late to have some fun, but his boyfriend was inflexible.  
“Later.” He promised.  
But Lance was Lance and when a sort of alien prince approached him during the banquet, he made sure to sit right in front of Shiro while flirting shamelessly.  
The prince was nice, and he didn’t resent Lance when he turned him down.  
Now the dinner was over and Shiro was nowhere to be found. Lance felt a sense of growing excitement walking back to their quarters.  
°°°°°  
Shiro was pissed indeed. Lance seems to find so funny making him jealous. Obliviously he trusted Lance more than anyone in the galaxy, he simply couldn’t stand someone else looking at him.  
The black paladin was more than ready to risk everything, even his own life for their mission.  
But not Lance.  
Lance was his.  
He was the only thing Shiro was possessive over.  
Lance knew it and he loved pushing Shiro about it.  
This time the Capitan was determined to teach him a lesson. He had plan for the night, they had been so busy lately that they hardly found some time for themselves. So, Shiro wanted to give Lance a special night, but nooo… Lance had to go, and wave is perfect ass under the two noses of some random prince.  
The door swings open and Lance stared in the room surprised. Shiro was sitting on the couch right in front of the entrance. Relaxed on the pillows, his uniform loose.  
“Come in!” He said with his best deep tone. The one no but Lance ever heard; it was low and dominant, right from his chest.  
Lance gulp and walked in slowly, his eyes fixed on the rope Shiro was holding. It was a dark blue and thick, Shiro bought it at the drop of the hat in a little shop on the last planet. It was made of some kind of alien material, soft but resistant, it was a gift for his boyfriend, thanks to his attitude now it was going to be more a gift for Shiro.  
Lance came standing close and he dropped on his knees without a word.  
Good.  
At least he knew he was in trouble.  
“What’s your safe-word?”  
“Blue.”  
“Do you want to use it?”  
“No…”  
“No?”  
“No Capitan.”  
“Good, now go and undress, wait for me near the bed.”  
Shiro stood up with another glance and walked into the bathroom.  
He had to cool down a little, Lance was simply on his knees. The black paladin took of hid uniform as well, leaving just the black thigh pants.  
Lance was kneeling again near the bed.  
Shiro made him look up trailing one hand under his chin: “Sit on the bed.”  
He took his time taking Lance hands behind his back, he tied them with extra amount of rope just to make him feel it. Then he left the ropes for a second finding Lance erection with his normal hand. He strokes it for a couple of minutes until Lance breath came short-winded and he stopped. Lance whined but Shiro didn’t have any mercy.  
He resumed his work with the rope stretching it up between his shoulder blade, slowly he made it circling Lance’s torso to reconnect.  
He made sure to limit the skin contact leaving the sub squirming. Lance cock was rigid as a rock, but he didn’t spare it any attention. Instead he kept circling around Lance passing the rope under both of the arms, again around him elbows high; knotting it on the back every single time. Finally, he made a cross on his chest and a final knot near the hands.  
Then he took a step back to appreciate his job.  
Lance was panting slight bent forward.  
Now was time to have some fun. He pushed Lance on the bed kissing him hard. The poor boy gulped at the sudden contact after being starved.  
He left it breathless on the sheets while he slowly descends on his body kissing every inch of skin. He reached down with his artificial arm.  
Metal met metal.  
His head snapped up. Lance was already looking at him with a devious smile.  
The was a damn plug in Lance’s ass.  
“When did you find the time?” Shiro voice lost all its deepness to surprise.  
“Before the ceremony.”  
Shiro was freeze, he should have been angry or something but instead he was so turned on that for a moment couldn’t cope. He grabbed Lance’s thigh probably leaving marks. He couldn’t care less.  
He was going to give to that beautiful creature the night of his life.  
°°°°°  
Lance thrown his head back with a moan tongue flicked over the tip of his cock just for a second before Shiro took him deeper into his mouth. He let out a stifled cry when he felt the tip hit the back of the throat.  
He had been on edge for hours; it wasn’t going to last. Especially with Shiro putting so much effort. He was bobbing his head fast, sucking him to the hilt and back.  
He started shaking approaching the orgasm but at the very last second everything stopped.  
Lance let out an actual scream.  
“You will cum with me inside.” Said Shiro firmly.  
Then it went down again sucking his balls while he started playing with the plug. It wasn’t so big, but enough to reach his prostate.  
“Shiro please…Nngh…” now the plug was out. The black paladin went in with two fingers right away. He must have brought the lube without Lance noticing it because they were slipper enough to reach an unforgiving pace in the split of a second.  
Lance meawled lost to pleasure. Bulging his hip to get any friction.  
Suddenly the fingers where gone and two hands turned him on his belly. Lance felt the rope coming loose and wet lips kissing his new marks.  
The two fingers working inside him ease out and increase to three, pushing in agonisingly slowly. Lance makes a vibrating noise in the back of his throat and rocks down on the thick digits, whining sharply when they touch his prostate. His noises went dying in the pillow, Shiro didn’t free his wrists so he had just his knees to sustain him.  
Has they had come the fingers disappeared.  
There was a paper wracking sound, probably the condom, before something bigger pressed in him.  
Shiro was big, the biggest Lance had ever had. He usually takes all the time he needed to get him ready but tonight he wanted Lance to feel it.  
He took it out after pushing inside only the tip, then circled Lance to keep him steady and he trusted him in one hard go.  
Lance screamed, Shiro didn’t slow down at all hammering it in him like a machine.  
He was groaning in his ear flaming his arousal like a fire.  
It started build up like a wave and the orgasm crashed him with the gentle touch of a tsunami. Everything went black.  
°°°°°  
Lance convulsed around him, coming hard and pushing him over the edge. He began to piston into him with fast, long trust riding his orgasm. He emptied himself into the condom for what it felt like forever.  
They fell on the side.  
Lance was still out, and Shiro made an effort to stay awake.  
°°°°°  
Lance came back to his senses with a warm sensation wrapping him. He could fell Shiro’s body hugging him like a blanket.  
“You awake?”  
“Not sure, must be a dream.”  
He watched Shiro lovingly barely opening his eyes.  
Shiro kissed him on the forehead.  
“Thant keep dreaming, I will be here.”  
Lance buried himself in Shiro’s strong embrace falling asleep without even noticing it.


End file.
